TPPC Online Forums
TPPC online forums, also known as Trainer's Corner or TC is the forum for which all TPPC related cotent is posted. It is linked to the users accounts on the RPG, with most options being found within the edit profile for the RPG. As with many forums, it is broken up into different sub-forums for different topics, and many people of various backgrounds and experiences gather together to discuss various topics. The forum is moderated as a whole rather than broken up into each forum having specific moderators. Pokemon Games The first forum in order of appearance is the Pokemon Games forum. This forum contains much of the discussion about the various pokemon games, from the first - Green, Blue and Red - to the latest and rumored games. As such, information can be found on topics from the best move sets to how to obtain certain pokemon in certain games. Helpful Information Archive The third forum in order of appearance, this forum is only accessible for posting by mods. In this forum, content such as the rules, how to play and hints can be found. Also known as the HIA. TPPC Online RPG Help The fourth forum in order of appearance, this forum is used to ask RPG related questions and obtain help. This is an open forum so anyone can post in it or respond, but questions which can be answered by the HIA are generally disregarded by most, if not full of flame responses. Any questions pertaining to the RPG go here, but questions about errors, bans and other instances belong in the Errors forum. TPPC Online RPG Errors The fifth forum in order of appearance, this forum is set up differently than the others. In this forum, you do not enter any desired title, rather, you enter a title selected from a scroll down menu. This was to help the mods figure out just what the questions were about, even if the post made little or no sense, as well as set up priorities. TPPC Online RPG Trades The sixth forum in order of appearance and the most active, this is where contests are posted, as well as any sales or trade requests are done. This forum is the most active, having on average more than 200 pages of threads created in a week, and more than 10,000 posts. TPPC Online RPG Ideas The eighth forum in order of appearance, this is where users post any ideas they've come up with to improve TPPC Online RPG Clans The ninth forum in order of appearance, and the last permanent forum. This forum has had much debate over if it should exist or not, but it has always been a lively forum. The debate has come over it's use in the RPG, as there is no clan function within the RPG, aside from that of TPPC, TR, Team Magma and Team Aqua. In this forum, many user ran clans can be found and joined, or you can create your own, though there is no support for them in the RPG as of yet. Other Forums Another forum that has existed on the RPG is that of the Problems With The New Server, which was put up to discuss any issues people were having with the new server the RPG changed to, but after afew months was removed as errors posted became nothing more than basic RPG issues, such as bannings. Moderators Currently, the forum has five levels of status on it. Administrator, Super Moderator, Moderator, Assistant and Normal. The administrator has full power over the RPG, as he is the individual who coded and has total control over the RPG. Super Moderators are individuals who have more power than normal moderators in that they are able to transfer pokemon from account to account. Moderators are able to ban accounts, delete and move threads, and post in various forums that others are unable to. Assistants are individuals who are in training to become Moderators, and normals are just the basic user groups. Staff list Administrator Shrimpy with account number 1. Super Moderator Badcrow with account number 2 GundamGirl with account number 3 Illuminati with account number 6 Gman with account number 140 Charizard with account number 12 Plastic with account number 8 Moderator Tommy with account number 12472 Casterina with account number 19720 Cool_Jessie with account number 25 Kife with account number 13 Kurai Tenshi with account number 15618 Frank/Omniwolf with account number 9 SSJ-Gokuu with account number 5 Assistant King Killa with an account number meh Common Trainer's Corner Abbrevations These are the most common abbrevations that trainers use at the Trainer's Corner. TPPCRPG = The Pokémon PokeCenter Role Playing Game TC = Either Trainer's Corner or Trainer Card. (To be sure which one means what, if you see someone say "Rate my TC!" it most likely means Trainer Card.) poke = A shorter version of saying Pokémon. pogeyman = A weirder version of saying Pokémon. (?) / (U) = Most likely means "Ungendered", and which they are referring to a Pokémon. (M) / (F) / (G) = M means Male, F means Female and (G) means Genderless and is referred to Pokémon. S''' / '''D / G''' = Shiny, Dark and Golden, referring to Pokémon. '''1k, etc = K stands for "kilo", and kilo means 1.000, so basically if someone said "lvl 1k for trade" it'd mean "Level 1.000 for trade". lvl / lv = Stands for level. Plural would be lvls / lvs = levels. SFoM = Sack Full of Muk, starting to becoming very common to say nowadays. HIA = IF you write this out, it'll give you a direct link to the Helpful Information Archive. (Example: Helpful Information Archive (HIA)) #''' = Number. If someone asks you "What # do you have?" or "#?" it just means "What number do you have?" or "Number?", where number refers to trainer number. '''PM = Private Message, often used when referring to the PM system. v7.5 = Often used to tell you what version of whatever it is. For example, TPPC is in its v7.5 (Version Seven and a Half). ft / nft = FT stands for "For trade" and NFT stands for "Not For Trade" and is most likely referring to trading. Omg = Oh my God Lmao = Laughing my arse off Rofl = Rolling on floor laughing Lol = Laughing out loud Wtf? = What the f**k? mod / s.mod = Moderator and Super Moderator w00t = Basically a way of showing that you're happy, that you've won something or something similiar to that. For example, if you've won a Contest, you go "w00t!!" to show that you're happy. AA = AutoAttacker (A form of cheating) CAT / C.A.T = Create A Trade. __________________ category:Forum Related